Half Secret
by t-shirt n pants
Summary: Bella is kidnapped at age fifteen and when she escapes she goes back to forks with a secret. Will Sam her long time crush imprint on her? Will they discover her secret? Full summary inside. SxB T for language
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! I hope you like my new story. I'll try to update this story and my other one 'Someone's Plan' as quickly as I can! Thanks and please enjoy!!!_

_Summary: Bella was kidnapped at fifteen by nomadic vampires. On her seventeenth birthday she escapes and runs back to her home town, Forks with a big secret. She has always had a crush on Sam and him on her but when she figures out he's a wolf and he imprints will it be on her? Will her secret come out?_

**Half Secret**

**Prologue **

**BPOV:**

** My name is Bella Swan and I was kidnapped at the age of fifteen. I was sitting on my couch bored out of my mind and decided to call one of best friends Sam. I grabbed the phone off of the coffee table and dialed his number by heart. He picked up on the second ring.**

** "Hello?" I heard his ruff musky voice and visibly swooned. I had had a crush on him since the fifth grade when I had realized boys didn't have cuties.**

** "Hey Sam its Bella." I said.**

** "Oh hey Bells what's up?" He sounded like he was in a hurry but I brushed it off.**

** "Nothing I'm just really bored and-" I heard a sound in the kitchen, "Hold on a second." I got off the couch and walked into the kitchen and looked around. Everything looked pretty normal…I was about to walk out when I looked towards the sink and the water was on. I didn't leave it on.**

** I went over and turned it off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow in the shape of a man. I turned around and it was gone. I shook my head and moved back to the room.**

** "Ok, I'm back." I said sort of shakily.**

** "Are you ok Bella?" He asked concerned.**

** "Yeah I'm…." there was a knock on the window before I saw a shadow pass by. I was really scared now.**

** "Fine, I'm fine." I didn't fill like worrying him but deep inside I really hoped he knew I was lying and came over to the house right now.**

** "Well if your sure…look Bella I got to go." He sounded like he was in a hurry again.**

** "Ok well I'll talk to you later then. Bye Sam." Please hear the fear in my voice, please hear the fear in my voice.**

"**Bye Bells." I sighed and put the phone down. I took a glance around the room, nothing. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, although I had this terrible filling that I was being watched.**

** I opened up my eyes again and there standing right in front of me was a red eyed woman. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth. I tried biting it but it was as hard as stone, and just as cold too.**

** "Grab her and let's go." I tried to look around and spot the person the voice belonged too and found another red eyed person but he had dreadlocks. **

** The last thing I remember before I passed out was the guy behind me hitting me really hard in the head.**

** Then all was black….**

_Well there's the prologue. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if you did. It's not that hard just simply press the green button that says review and leave a few words and to-dah! Your done! Thanks!_

_ ~Pants_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the delay! I've been so busy! So once again I'm completely sorry! If you want someone to blame, blame my history teacher for giving us so much damn homework:l so anyways I hope you like this chapter! Read, review, and enjoy!!! :) _

_[p.s. flashbacks are in italics] _

**Half Secret**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV:**

**I was walking…..walking through Forks, my home. I had been gone for two years. I was kidnapped by nomadic vampires. I know what your thinking, vampires? Are you crazy? But I'm telling the truth. Honest. I, Bella Swan, was kidnapped by vampires by the names of James, Victoria, and Laurent.**

*************

_I woke up in a dark room not remembering how I had got there. Shouldn't I be at home on the couch? Then it all came back to me, hanging up with Sam, noises, shadow, and then red eyes. Everything had gone black then, had one of them hit me? But most importantly where the hell was I? _

_I started to panic, looking around the empty, dark room for a window, or something that I could escape out of without being caught. But there was nothing, absolutely nothing but that one door right in front of me, that door that just opened._

_A man with red eyes, one of my kidnappers, came through the door. He swept his hand through his long blonde hair putting it back into a ponytail. He put his hands into his pockets as he silently swept towards me, his bright red eyes flashing over my features as he started to talk," Aww your awake, little one and frightened too." His eyes connected with mine and he smiled as if loving the fear I was emitting._

_"Who-who are y-ou?" I was shaking with fear now. Pull yourself together Bella this is exactly how he wants you to react, calm down!_

_I took a deep breathe trying to control my breathing," My name is James, little pet, and this is Victoria and Laurent."_

_A tall red haired woman came up behind James, wrapping her arms around him before skimming her long dangerous nails down his chest, marking her territory. Following behind her was another man who came to stand next to James. I looked at all of them, seeing how different they looked and also how alike they also looked at the same time. And all three of them had smoldering red eyes._

_In a flash James was in front of me lifting up my chin. I cringed away from him and the coldness of his hand but he held me there not allowing me to move._

_"Do you know what we are little pet?" I shook my head, no I didn't know what they were, but I knew for a fact they were anything but human._

_"Look at her James, so innocent and pure. I think she will be the best human we've had in years." Victoria said laughing still running hands over her mate's chest._

_"Yes your right, she's so full of fear she'll never escape. We'll have her until we decide to drain her." Laurent smiled evilly, judging my reaction, which he smiled more at getting exactly what he wanted…I was scared shitless._

_"Enough," James silenced them, taking Victoria's hands off him and walking back to me, "Now my little pet, I will tell you what we are. We are…..vampires."_

*************

**I continued walking through Forks, smiling at every tree, bush, or person I passed by, happy to be home. I had missed all the green in this town, I'm glad I'm back. I smiled to myself as I got closer and closer to my house, but something was pulling me to go a different direction. I didn't know what so I just followed it seeing where it would lead me. As I came around a corner I spotted a little house. And not just any house, my best friend and crush's house. Sam's house. On their own accord my legs started moving faster until I was sprinting. I ran right towards the door not caring if I was going to bust through it but instead right before I reached it, a tall tanned figure, a hot one I might add, came through the door and saw me rushing to him. A huge smile lit his face as he ran to me scooping me up into his arms and holding me close,**

**"Bella." He breathed into my ear.**

**"Sam." I pulled away so I could look into his brown eyes and then my whole world shifted and all that mattered was the man standing right in front of me.**

**He blinked and looked away and all I could think to myself was….. what the hell just happened?!**

_So maybe Bella isn't as human as you think she is….. well you'll just have to wait and see what happens! I hope you enjoy this chapter and plz review! It will make me so happy! And a happy author makes a faster update__ so review please! Thanks!!!!_

_~Pants_


End file.
